Darkness has its good points
by beckyisanorange
Summary: Its 17 years since Renesmee was born and she goes and lives with her family in Canada to live a normal live. But she has to keep the secret that her family is vampires and that her class mates Bella and Edward are her parents. Will she find the 'one' ?
1. Story so far

**Its 17 years since Renesmee was born and she goes and lives with her family in Canada and live a normal live. But she has to keep the secret that her family is vampires and that her class mates Bella and Edward are her parents. I do not own anything to do with twilight and I merely made up the plot I hope you enjoy and please R&R and be nice! **-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The snow was falling. All together each unique flake fell after each other. It was a big clan. Outsiders to the most common weather. White and cold, but each beautiful. Every weather stopped and stared and wondered the secrets that lie beneath them. They could not share. And then suddenly. Everyone wanted to be an outsider._

My family and I are not exactly _normal_. Nor will we ever be normal. And we have no exact feelings of being normal. Well my mother sort of has. But she rarely speaks of that. She says she has a dad and a mom, which she writes letters to. She pretends I am a baby, I guess she doesn't want to say that she had me when she was around 18 and died during childbirth then got turned into a vampire. But I was already a half vampire half human baby. And so I grew. Like a normal baby until I turned 17 and I found out I would still have that same appearance even if I was 30 or 40. Or in my 100's and further. I would live forever, like my family, and not look a day older. So we have to move away after high school to a new place that don't know us otherwise it will be weird you know. Always looking exactly the same when everybody's left, and the teachers would recognise you. And it would be weird.

So we move. This is my first time moving. But not for my parents and their brothers and sisters. This might sound weird but my mom looks 17 and so does Edward, my dad. And my uncle Emmett and his wife (but we have to say girlfriend because it sounds weird right) Rosalie. Also my other aunty Alice and he boyfriend Jasper (he has now got used to be being around people he used to be the new vampire, not used to not eating other peoples blood, thankfully thanks to Carlisle he is now used to only feeding on animals the occasional mountain lion or grizzly, Emmett's favourite ) we also have to say girl friend boy friend etc.

Yeah, so it seems weird my class mates are my mom and dad but I'll get used to it. I mean I will probably have them on my tail for the rest of my life there really isn't any biggie. I also have Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice looking after me. And when I get home my grandparents, Esme who looks around 20 and Carlisle he looks the same age. But we have to let no one know about our strange family so this is what we say. Alice, Edward and Emmett are brother and sister like always. Me and Bella (my mom) are sisters. Rosalie and Jasper are twins (like always they have the same blonde hair and like us super model and envious beauty) We have all been adopted by the Cullen's family. (Edwards clan share there last name. Me and Bella share Nicolson and Jasper and Rosalie have Hale.)

Our appearances are unique from the usual high school crowd. Esme, my grandma has beautiful Caramel hair that bounces of her shoulders. Like my mom she has a heart shaped face, pale like all of use. But she uses blusher to give it that red feel her eyes are golden, like Edwards and always has love and kindness written in them. Carlisle had the appearance of a young under wear model. He works at a hospital and Esme has told me loads of times about the nurses are getting into trouble for day dreaming about him. He has soft blonde hair and a nice man nose. His lips are red like Esme and when he spoke gently it was like silk.

Emmett on the other hand had biceps that any jock would dream about having but would probably never get. He had short brown hair that was usually covered by a baseball hat. His eyes where always sparkling green. Like Carlisle. And he always vowed to protect me. Rosalie was beautiful. And not just beautiful, she was _beautiful _her long blonde hair rests on her skinny figure most cheerleaders would die for and she had the reddest lips. Her eyes where deep blue, like a swimming pool and she had long dark eye lashes.

Alice was the weirdest looking out of all of us. She certainly stood out from the rest. She had short dark brown, almost black hair, which stuck out in every place. She had dark eye lashes and brown eyes and thin pink lips. Just like a pixie. She walked and also talked like a pixie and she was always smiling (well to us anyway) when she walked it was like she was skipping. Jasper was the shyest like Rosalie was beautiful, but was taken by Alice, and they were soon to get married. He had the surfer look down to scratch, expect the tan; he was pale like the rest of us. He always spoke politely and never really talked to me much. But I was soon to change that. His eyes always said what was needed to be said and nothing more. He was truthful and a real gentleman.

Bella my mom, she was beautiful in her own way. Like her dad Charlie she had brown eyes and light brown hair that curled sometimes around her face. Her lips were thin and red and when she spoke, she spoke her mind, it was soft. She was beautiful, and she cared for me. Her beautiful face features made her one of the beautiful ones. Even over taking Rosalie. My dad said she never wanted me to look like her but I don't see why not, I thought she was stunning. Edward, my dad. Was stunning. He has bronze coloured hair that sparkled when the sun got a chance to bounce onto it. His eyes were golden and he spoke also like silk.

Me, I was the odd one. I have the rockers daughter look. Really dark brown (almost black like Alice) shaggy hair that curls underneath my neck. I took on from my mom her dark brown eyes with long thick eyelashes. From my dad, I took his beautiful small, delicate faces features. I also had a bit of bronze hair in mine but the dark curls always took over. I didn't like not talking. I was happy being on my own reading, or listening to rock music but I did love talking. My mom was sometimes the _I-keep-myself-to-myself _sort of person; I really did want to know about her parents, why didn't she ever let them see me. I know how bad some teenage pregnancies was but Carlisle, he was a good reliable doctor who was good at looking after people. But that's her. I think I'm going to make it my mission to find out why.

I have asked my dad if he can find out why. He can read peoples thoughts. But he can't read mine or my mom Bella's which I think is quite weird. I have a power as well. I can make force fields that are invisible. Yeah, also Alice and Jasper have a power, Alice can see into the future, and Jasper can change people's emotions like turn an angry room into a happy or sad room. In some cases I'm glad my dad can't read my thoughts at all, it might be weird. I asked Carlisle why and he said he doesn't know. We are just _weird_.

We live in a big house near a beautiful lake; the house is near plenty of deer's. Which is good because we are _good_ vampires, which means we only live of animals, but we have to be careful not to be greedy or the population is at stake. We like to call ourselves vegetarian, our little inside joke. Anyway, our house is perfect, the way we all wanted it, it's the only place where we don't have to hide and be ourselves. My bedroom isn't as bright; the walls are blue with mod rock symbols on one wall. I have guitars in the corner, loads of comfy blue, red and white bean bags with magazines and books everywhere. I have a c.d and recored player. I have a walk in wardrobe full of vintage, mod rock clothes. And nice skinny jeans.

The rest of their bedrooms depend on their styles, so it's up to them there style of bedroom choice. The house is basically an big mansion, with study and cinema system etc. But we only want it to be like that because it's the only place we can be free. The cars are so different. Carlisle has a shiny Volvo convertible and Esme has the same but in black. My dad has a red one. My mom still has her trusty truck from someone called _Billy Black_. Alice and Jasper share a dark purple land rover. Rosalie has a pink convertible that most cheerleaders will want. And me and Emmett? We just grab rides from any one. I really want a really small red mini with a union jack on the top, not as flashy as the others but that's what I really want.

It was the night before school and me and Alice was sat on my bean bags reading and stuff. I can talk to her about anything and she won't tell. I can put a force field round us so no one can hear, even Edward.

"I'm so excited", Alice said jumping about "I wonder what people will think of us?" she said as she thought for a while.

To break the silence I said "Weirdo's"

"Nah," she said after a pause "Just different"

"Of course we are different", I said as I flicked through my NME magazine imported from England "We don't eat, we don't sleep, we don't have any real emotions that _normal _people have", I paused Alice looked confused "When we talk to new people, we don't want to talk, we want to drink their _blood" _I said finishing my magazine and moving on to a rolling stones book.

"We can help that, Promise me something", Alice said

"Depends what it is"

"Do not tell a soul, anybody, what we are, why where here", she paused "our family arrangements"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, that's the end of all this, us being here happily, we will be taken in for science experiments, we will be hiding for the rest of our lives"

I thought about it, I didn't want to let anyone down. Not Alice not anyone. Our kind has been hiding for many years, one wrong word, one stumble one drink of blood and all this happiness that Esme and Carlisle have worked on for most of their lives. I couldn't, I wouldn't, tell anyone.

"I promise", I said, I was truly promising, after what I just thought about, it was so true.

"Any way" she said, I could see she wanted to talk more "There might be a boy" she said smiling.

"A boy?" I said laughing "No way"

"Yes way", Alice grinned getting excited, she loved talking about stuff like these, she jumped up and down

"Okay maybe they might be the one", she said

"The one", I said "Isn't always the one"

"Jasper was my one"

"Of course but its different for other people"

"Oh I don't know Ressy", she smiled "Maybe you just don't want to confess it"

Confess it? Truth was I never really believe in true love, but if that certain someone popped up, maybe, just maybe I would reconsider it. At that point Alice indicated that I should put down the force field so she could leave me to think about it. I did as I was told and started thinking again. Would he be beautiful?

You know the 'one'? Not as beautiful as my family as we have been told, all the time. People would say are you models? And we would laugh. Another inside joke. As I was thinking, deep, and half reading my mom, I have been made to always call Bella and dad who I always have to call Edward walked in.

"What was you and Alice talking about?"Edward said

"You know," did he know? "Stuff" of course stuff.

"Look, Alice said she told you the rules", Bella said calmly

"You told her to?" I pretended I looked shocked; truth was I knew she was asked to; I wanted to make it seem, to her, that it worked.

"Yes, you just got to know the rules res", Bella continued

"And you agree yes?" Edward said

"Of course, I don't want to let anyone down, or be science experiments, or always in hiding....."

Edward cut me off and said "We believe you, promise me as well though" he said his voice silky

"I Renesmee Cullen agree and promise Sir", I said laughing

"Be serious", he hissed, God can't I be like a normal teenage girl, messing about, laughing?

"Promise" I said serious, then I thought, I will and cannot ever be a normal teenage girl. "Sir" but I can still mess about

He hissed loud, even Jasper shouted from downstairs "ehy?" I then apologised and hoped they would go soon so I could laugh it out.

But no, I had to try and keep it in longer, and the stress was really getting to me. So I coughed, not exactly a laugh but it made them talk until my laughing fit was under control.

He hissed, louder and now both Emmett and Jasper shouted "ehy?" Bella hissed even louder which caused everyone not in my room now to shout.

"Go, now", she hissed, he looked at her and she looked at him. There love, I knew, I saw was in the middle, Bella and Edward was deep in love, like everyone in my house, except me. He went in a puff, but before giving Bella a kiss. It was sickening. I was sure that scarred me for life.

"Sorry", she apologised

"What for?" I was confused, she hasn't done anything wrong

"Edward... I warned him not to get emotional"

"Emotional, that was angry", I said again, confused.

"Yes well, sometimes it's hard to let our real emotions take place" she went on, of course she was on about us _vampires._

"He is over protective of you", she said sitting down next to me, she was beautiful she had tied her hair back on a low side bun, out of the way. "His beautiful baby", she cooed stroking my hair "He doesn't want you to grow up"

"Don't worry, my age might but my appearance won't, and I can still pretend I am 17", we both laughed.

"Yes, he and I both love you", she cooed again

"I know," I paused "I'm really grateful, And I love you to mom", I finished

"I know", she said closing her eyes

Then the thought of the rest of the family popped up and I said "And the rest of the family"

"Even Edward?"

I knew he would be listening, and I did love him. He was my dad. Even though he was over protective I knew he was only because, he cared. I was his baby. His daughter, his _**only**_ daughter. And I love him. No matter what, even if he was a jerk sometimes.

"Yeah, even though he is a jerk sometimes", I repeated making the _jerk _empathised but made this one special because it was true "And I love him, no matter what"

She smiled then told me she was going to plan her going to school outfit out and if I needed help with mine. I told her no and she should go because it does take her ages to sort her outfit out. Honestly, she ends up nicking bits and bobs of stuff from us girls. But in the end she looks lovely.

I decided I would sort my clothes and bag out for tomorrow. It was 12:30 pm, ages and ages to go yet. I looked through my wardrobe and felt someone appear at my door. Jasper.

"Hey Jas" I said turning round to face him.

"Res, I need to talk to you" he said, I couldn't really see the expression in his eyes.

"Sure thing Jassy", I said sitting on the blue, red and white chairs in a circle in the middle facing all the wardrobe. You could sit and see everything if you turned your head.

"Is this really safe?"His gentle, polite voice said.

"I see", I saw I should put a force field round my walk in wardrobe so Edward couldn't over hear or read his thoughts. So no-one would find out. This was like what I did with Alice."Done it cowboy"

Once he knew we were safe he finally spoke "It's umm... about Alice" he paused. Uh-oh. "I'm thinking about" Not dumping, Not Dumping. "Proposing"

"Ermm... Wow, Wowee, Golly Gosh, Jasper, I'm um... So happy for you."

"I'm um"

"Nervous?" I guessed, finally me and Jas, talking. "Sweating" (Yeah I know vampires can't sweat but it gives affect)" scared you will say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing?"

"Yeah, that's um... pretty much it, but what should I do, I mean what does she want me to say"

"She needs to know you love her", he looked calmingly at me "When you ask her, love will be in your eyes, your mind, in your words"

"Really?" he perked up

"Yeah, when are you planning to ask? You know pop the question?"

"When we have a game", he smiled, the boys love "the game", we can only play when there is thunder, it makes it more fun.

"Of course", I smiled

"She can probably see...."

"You proposing in the future", he nodded and was about to say something but I cut him off by saying "You want me to put a force field around you so she can't see and it keeps it a secret"

He smiled "Yes, I came to you because", he paused then looked at me "I knew you would understand" he paused and looked down "Thanks" That was all I needed, Jasper finally came and talked to me, and it was about making one girl, a special girl in my life, happy with marriage. I can see why Jasper was her 'one'. I gave him a hug, which probably scared him to death, but he hugged back. I was happy. We were now good friends.

For the rest of the time we were talking about the plans for tomorrow, force field etc. etc. Clothes, what we say to people. If we were nervous, and he said if I never needed to talk he was there. My life was suddenly turning around. With my life going like this, no way was I going to tell _**anyone**_ about or secret.

2:00 in the Morning, and I still didn't have my clothes for tomorrow. Yes it's early in the morning but vampires don't sleep. The sleeping at day coming out at night thing. Myth. Sleeping in coffins. Myth. Myth, Myth, Myth. For me being half human, I feel most human emotions that others in my family cannot. I can also sleep for about 1 hour. What about sleepovers/slumber parties? We can stop breathing for any amount of time. I can pretend I'm asleep, like we are going to pretend we eat in school.

I chose my outfit a brown dress with yellow and orange dots all over it. It has white collars and a big black bow on the middle. I paired it with black stripy tights and black converse. I thought it matched. But if not who cares? It was for the comfort side anyway. I so knew I was going to be nervous starting school with all my family. I thought I would go and get a shower then read, listen to music. Then go to sleep for 1 hour to get refreshed for tomorrow, even Alice couldn't see what would happen tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See what happens when this lot go to a new school full of new faces. What will Jasper plan to say to Alice? Will Res find the 'one'?**

**Review as soon as possible and the next chapter will be up hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Sorry!

**Helloo Guyss!**

**Its been ages, I know but I have a reason.**

**My old laptop broke so I had to get a new one, and on that laptop it had all my new chapters so now I have to write them all again:(**

**I'm so sorry, honestly I was really pissed off.**

**I'm going to start writing as soon as possible!**

**Sorry again..**

**Becky!!"**


End file.
